


Storms

by weaselpoof (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and then at the end a bit of humor, but then its kinda fluff, idk man, sorta implied lol, starts sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/weaselpoof
Summary: Keith and Lance are roommates and don't get along. One night a storm comes, and Keith's scared!!!!! OOOOOOOHHH





	

Lance was running back to his dorm, trying to get out of this storm as soon as possible. It didn’t look that bad, but he wouldn't be surprised if the power was knocked out. The storm was incredibly loud and he could see some lightning. It didn’t really matter to him though, he was really just looking forward to a long nap after finals.

Hopefully, his roommate Keith would be tired as well. They had never really gotten along, and Lance honestly didn’t have the energy to argue right now. Maybe Lance should've tried to change roommates given how often he and Keith butted heads, but he was too stubborn to give in.

Finally getting to his building, Lance noticed the power was out. The thunder was also getting louder. It didn’t really matter to him, he was going to take a nap anyway. The storm wouldn’t affect him.

Lance walked up to his door, and opened it. The room was dark, but he heard some sort of whimpering coming from Keith’s bed. When the lightning flashed, he saw that Keith was covered in a blanket on his bed, all balled up, shaking.

“Keith? Are you okay?” While Lance didn’t exactly get along with his roommate, he still cared about him. 

“L-Lance? It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Keith managed to choke out some words through the whimpers.

“No, it's not nothing. What’s wrong?” Lance walked up to Keith’s bed and sat next to him. In the few months he had lived with him, Lane had never seen Keith act like this. It was concerning him.

“It’s r-really stupid.” Lance pulled the blanket off of Keith, and Lance could see he had been crying.

“It’s just the s-storm. The lightning scares me.” As he said this lighting struck again, and Keith jumped.

“Oh no, that’s not stupid..” Lance wasn’t sure what to do, but he wanted to help his roommate, he wondered what could've made Keith so scared of lightning. He felt bad for never really talking to Keith, but they had never gotten past petty arguments. Maybe after this, Lance would need to make more of an effort with him.

Lightning struck again, and this time Keith jumped closer to Lance. Lance quickly made up his mind, and took the opportunity to hug Keith, hoping it might comfort him. He didn’t have much experience with this sort of thing, so he just did what felt natural.

Keith initially tensed up, but quickly relaxed and buried his head in Lance’s shoulder. Once Lance had realized he had made a good decision, he held Keith tighter, just trying to do anything to comfort him, and make him stop crying. For whatever reason, Lance really hated seeing tears in Keith’s eyes. 

“Th-thank you, Lance.” While Keith was still whimpering, he wasn’t crying anymore, and Lance was able to make out what Keith had whispered to him. Even while the words were muffled in his shoulder. Lance was surprised that he had received a thank-you from Keith, but was beginning to realize he didn’t really know much about his roommate.

“Don’t mention it.” Lance leaned back against the wall, trying to get comfortable, and Keith moved with him. It seemed like he would be here for a while, and he was surprisingly okay with that. While Lance didn’t like seeing Keith upset, he enjoyed having him in his arms, even if he wasn’t sure why.

“Would you stay here until it ends?” Keith looked uncertain as he asked, giving Lance a look that broke his heart. It was almost like an abused puppy, and you just didn’t understand how someone would have it in their heart to hurt it.

“Of course, Keith.” Lance didn’t have it in him to deny Keith, and was honestly enjoying holding him more than he should. The storm would probably last for a while, and Lance was tired. He felt his eyes begin to close, and while still holding Keith in his arms, began to drift off.

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith whispered, still utterly terrified of the storm, but oddly comforted by Lance’s presence. Keith wasn’t sure why, but was just grateful to have someone help him. Maybe after this, he would have to get to know Lance better. It didn’t seem fair to always have petty fight with him. Soon after, Keith drifted off as well, still in Lance’s arms.

The morning after..

“Allura, I’m telling you, there’s more than what meets the eye. Klance is canon!” Pidge had seen the way Keith and Lance interacted, and knew that Klance was one hundred percent canon.

“Pidge, I don’t know how many more times I have to say this, Lance is straight! Have you seen him flirt?” Allura had seen Lance flirt with any woman with a pulse. He was straight.

“Bisexuality exists, Allura! I hope you’re ready to pay up.” Pidge knew. While Allura might be a het shipper, Pidge knew that this one was canon, and was going to prove it. And yes, maybe Pidge had bet some money on it, but could you really blame them?

“Well, let's settle this.” Pidge reached for the doorknob, and began to pick the lock. In record time, they had the door open.

“Okay, shush.” Pidge tiptoed into the room, followed by Allura. Allura was shocked at what she saw Keith’s bed, and Pidge was thrilled.

“SEE?!?! KLANCE IS CANON! THEY’RE CUDDLING! GUESS WHO OWES ME $20?” Pidge screamed, waking the boys on the bed up.

“WHAT THE F-”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like pidge would be the one to pick up on klance before anyone else, including themselves. ( I REALLY WANTED TO GET TO 1K WORDS BUT I'M LAZYYYYY) tumblr- weaselpoof.tumblr.com


End file.
